Curiosity
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: Ariana is very curious why her boyfriend, Jonathan Good, won't tell her about his Jon Moxley days. So she decides to look them up for herself. What happens when Jon catches her watching one? Mentions of brutal events, and Joe Anoa'i and Colby Lopez/ Roman and Seth.


Hello there! So, last night I decided to watch some videos of Jon Moxley matches to get an idea of how to write a character in my new story, called The Scarlett Letter. It was my first time watching one and I'm not ashamed to say that I cried like a little baby. I'm not going to tell you about which video it was, or what match, because that's explained in the story below, but I reacted pretty much the same way haha Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. The only thing I own in this story are Ariana, the plot, and the tears I actually shed over that darn match. Everything recognizable belongs to someone else.

* * *

Ariana groaned as the buzz of her cell phone woke her up. She had worked a 10 hour shift the day before and her body was making her every bit aware of it as it could. She ached all over. Her feet, her calves and her lower back being the most prominent in pain. Luckily, she had today off so that she could sleep in and relax.

Or so she was supposed to. She would have been still sleeping if whoever had just texted her, hadn't. What time was it even?

Picking her head up off her pillow, she glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. Groaning again, she face planted her pillow. It was only 9:32 in the morning. 9:32 AM! What friend of hers was even awake at this time of day? Usually they didn't wake up til at least 10:30, 11 AM at the latest.

Rolling on her back and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Once she read who the message was from a smile formed on her lips.

_" Hey babe. Just made it to town._

_Can't wait to see you tonight and hold you in my arms again. "_

She replied quickly, telling him she couldn't wait to see him either. She then placed her phone on her stomach so she'd feel it vibrate if or when he replied.

She and her boyfriend had been together for a total of 8 months, but he had been on the road for a majority of those 8 months. His job was a full-time deal, but it was his dream job. So who was she to stop him? She wouldn't do that, she couldn't do that.

You see, the world knew her boyfriend by 2 different names; Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose. She, however, knew him as Jonathan Good. At first, she only knew him as Dean Ambrose as well, but that changed one day at a Meet and Greet.

Being a fan of wrestling since before she could remember, she got pretty excited when she learned that some Superstars were coming to her hometown to do things with their fans. She got even more excited when she learned that among the Superstars coming, were all 3 members of the Shield. She loved the Shield, but had a bit of a softer spot for Dean. She couldn't help it. He was cute and looked damn good in his Shield outfit too.

Each time he was put in a match with Sheamus she said a silent thank you to 'The Authority'. Especially at Wrestlemania 29, if you know what she meant.

Giggling to herself, she thought back to the meet and greet that changed everything.

She had decided to go with her friend Danielle, Dani for short. Dani was a fan of the WWE too, but she wasn't a fan of the Shield. She was going to see Daniel Bryan. Ariana thought he was good, but in her eyes, he didn't measure up to Dean Ambrose.

So, on their way to go to the mall that the meet and greet was going to be at, Dani dared Ariana to slip Dean her phone number somehow. Ariana dared for Dani to do the same, then remembered that Daniel Bryan was engaged to WWE Diva, Brie Bella. So, she wrote down her number and put it in her pocket.

When they got to the mall and went inside, they all but ran to where they knew the Superstars would be. When they got there, the lines were insanely long already. Each Superstar was set up at their own table, so Ariana and Dani split up but not before they agreed to meet at the food court when they were done. Also, not before Dani reminded Ariana of her dare, like she could forget it.

After what seemed like forever, she finally got to the front of the line. She was next up to meet them and she was shaking in her boots. She couldn't give him her number, he'd probably laugh at her or something equally embarrassing.

When it was her time to go up, it went by quickly in her mind. She spoke briefly to both Joe and Colby, Roman and Seth, while they signed her picture, but when Seth slid the picture over to Dean, Ariana suddenly went speechless as she stood in front of him.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He had asked her as he held his sharpie pen over the picture he was supposed to sign, waiting for her response. However, he didn't get one.

As he glanced up at her she was just standing there, staring at him. He raised his eyebrow, and again, said, "Sweetheart?"

"Oh, so-sorry. It's um, it's Ariana. Ariana Underwood." She answered after she shook her head quickly so she'd stop staring.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl then." He smiled as he looked her up and down then proceeded to sign her picture of the 3 boys.

"Did you want a picture with them?" A coordinator asked her, to which she nodded and handed him a camera she had brought with her.

Moving around to the back of the table where the boys sat, she crouched down in the spot between Seth and Dean. If she was going to do this, it was now or never.

As she crouched down, she moved her hand in her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with her number on it. When she was sure nobody could see, she moved her hand on the back of Seth's chair and moved her other hand on top of Dean's which was sat on his knee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him jump slightly then smile at the camera like nothing was wrong. So as she smiled at the camera also, she turned his hand over and placed the piece of paper in his palm before closing his fingers over it. And that's how it started.

She met back up with Dani and they told their stories, Dani rushing through hers so Ariana could tell her what happened with Dean. She was surprised Ariana had actually gone through with it.

Later that night when Ariana was laying in bed, her cell phone started to ring and when she picked it up the number was blocked. So, furrowing her eyebrows, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Pretty girl has a lot of balls, slipping her number into my hand underneath the table."

They talked for hours that night about nothing, but about everything all at the same time. Just pointless things that nobody would really care for if you were telling one of your friends. He told her all about his life on the road, his previous ring names, and how things worked in the WWE, but wouldn't tell her anything to do with the future of the Shield no matter how much she begged. She told him about her home life, and of her interests in wrestling and how before when she was younger she had wanted to be a Diva, to be as pretty as they were. He told her that from what he remembered of her, she was prettier than all of them already.

However, still to this day he never really told her about his Jon Moxley days. When she asked about them, he would only shrug his shoulders and try to change the subject which she allowed. She thought that when he wanted to tell her, he would. So she waited, and she's still waiting.

Getting drawn away from her thoughts by her cell phone, she picked it up off her stomach and unlocked it once again.

_" We just checked into the hotel and are on our way to do some interviews._

_I'll see you at 7:30, kay? (: "_

She replied her 'okay' then got up and began to get ready to get in the shower.

* * *

A couple of hours later and it was 6:25, just a little over an hour when Jon was supposed to show up.

Ariana stood in front of her full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom, looking over her entire outfit. She wore an off the shoulder black top that sported a warning label on the front, saying "Explicit Ambrose Violence" that Dani had gotten her as a joke one Christmas, but she absolutely loved it. Blue jeans that had little rips along her thighs and a pair of sparkly black flats. She had even curled her hair just the way he said he loved it. Her make up was kept light, eye liner and mascara with a clear lip gloss. He always told her that she didn't need to wear all that 'gunk' cause she was beautiful enough without it, but understood her want to still wear it around him.

As she stepped away from her mirror she began to think again. Why hadn't he told her about his Jon Moxley days? They couldn't have been too bad. Joe and Colby knew about them, she knew because she had asked them one day while he had stepped out of the room. They told her that they knew, but that it wasn't their story to tell, which was true. She was so curious about it though, but he wouldn't so much as let her search up the name 'Jon Moxley; into any search engine. He wanted to tell her himself what he went through.

Looking at her clock, she gathered that he wouldn't be at her house for a little while longer so she made her way over to her computer and turned it on. It couldn't be _that _bad.

**Meanwhile.**

Jon felt a rush of excitement as he pulled up outside of Ariana's apartment. He had told her that he was going to be done doing interviews and things like that at around 7:30 and that he'd go over to her house then. Well, that was what he liked to call a little white lie. He knew that he was going to get off earlier than that, but wanted to surprise her instead.

Once parked, he cut the engine and picked up the bouquet of flowers that were sat in his passenger's seat before getting out and walking up to her door. As he turned to doorknob he realized that it was locked.

Silently cursing, he put the flowers down gently and picked up a garden gnome that sat outside her door. Taking off his hat, he took the spare key out and unlocked her door then placed the key back in the slot inside his hat and put the gnome where he got him from. Picking up the flowers once again, he slowly opened the door and let himself in.

Looking around, everything was just as he remembered. He breathed in deeply and smiled, smelling her everywhere. Starting to make his way down the hall to her bedroom, he stopped in his tracks when he heard her sob echo through the walls.

"Stop it!" She half screamed, half sobbed. He began to rush to her room when her next sentence threw him off again, this time making his heart jump in his throat.

"Stop hurting him! Oh god." She screamed again, which was followed by a sharp intake of breath.

_Him? _Stop hurting _him?_ Who was she begging for them to stop hurting?

He slowly made his way to her door and opened it quietly so he could look in the room without being seen, but he didn't see anyone.

All he saw was his beautiful girlfriend, crying as she sat in front of her laptop with one hand covering her mouth, the other gripping her pillow that sat in her lap so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes focused on nothing but the computer screen.

"No, no, no, no. Stop!" She cried out, then shoved her computer away and buried her face into her pillow.

Seeing enough he made his way into the room and put her flowers on her desk before he went and crouched down in front of her, tapping her on the knee.

Ariana gasped and looked at him, the tears still running down her cheeks. When she registered that he was there, in front of her, her tears started falling down her cheeks at a faster pace.

"Oh Jon." She sobbed as she launched herself at him.

He caught her as he fell back against the wall, cradling her in his lap as she soaked the collar of his shirt with her tears.

"What is it? What's wrong baby?" He whispered as he pressed his lips to her head and gently rubbed her back. She only shook her head and cried harder.

Looking around the room, he tried to find something that would make his girl cry this hard. Then his eyes caught sight of the video still playing on her laptop. The title underneath read _Jon Moxley vs. Brain Damage _and he sighed. She had looked up his matches, and that's the first one she ever saw? No wonder she was crying so hard.

He didn't say anything about the video, just rocked her side to side and whispered things in her ear to help her calm down. Once she had, she looked up at him, her eyes pink and puffy.

"Th-that's why you didn't want to tell me, isn't it? Cause of how brutal it was?" She asked and he nodded.

"You weren't supposed to see any of them. I didn't want you to see them, I was going to tell you about them, I just didn't want you to _see _them." He sighed again.

"That saw. He took a saw to your head, and, and, your back." She croaked, her eyes starting to water again as she looked over his face. The face that she loved so much.

"Ari, the blade wasn't real. It was soft. All it did was move around some of the blood from a previous wound." He said, trying to comfort her.

"But, he took it to your back too. Your back wasn't bleeding before that." She defended, but he could see the relief start to settle in her light brown eyes.

"I went through a table with barbed wire before he got that saw out from under the ring, the blade just moved the blood around." He corrected her, and she nodded.

"Oh." Was all she said, before she buried herself back into his side and tried to control her breathing again.

* * *

Later on that night, she was arranging her flowers that he had gotten her into a vase when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and a broad chest met her back.

"Those flowers are almost as pretty as you are." She heard Jon whisper against her ear, making her smile.

Turning to face him, she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. He kissed her back right away, sliding his hands so they rested on her pajama clad hips.

Pulling back from the kiss, she smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled back, pecking her lips once more.

"Did you tell Joe and Colby you wouldn't be going back to the hotel?" She asked as she moved away from him and crawled into her bed. He nodded and followed her lead, getting under the covers behind her and slung his arm over her waist, drawing her back against his front.

"Yeah, they said they already guessed I wouldn't be coming back."

She nodded, then sighed.

"I'm sorry I watched that video, you wanted to tell me on your own, and I went behind your back and did that." She apologized and felt him shrug his shoulders behind her.

"You were going to find out sometime, but I don't want to talk about that right now." He mumbled, and she nodded.

She turned to face him and cuddled up against his chest, loving the feeling of being able to sleep in his arms again. She felt him tighten his arms around her and she smiled.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms, both happier than they'd been in months.

* * *

Man, I wish that's what happened to me when I watched that video! Haha I hope you liked it and please review! I love em :)


End file.
